Freedom Isn't Free
by hamiltons
Summary: Being a billionaire has it's perks, sure, but needing alarms in every room of your house due to possible theft is not one of them. Especially when you fall in love with said thief. (Modern Day AU, all rights to Veronica Roth)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

**A/N: Hello again!**

**I was watching Batman at a friend's ****house and was like, ****_man, that's a good Fanfiction idea._**** So I started this two nights later, just to see if it works out. Oh, this chapter may be short. I'm having a HUGE writers block with everything.**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Divergent© or any of the characters in this story. All rights to the genius who goes by the name of Veronica Roth.**

* * *

Chapter 1:

Cameras flash before my eyes, blinding my temporarily with staccato flares as I enter the large, marble, extravagant mansion that I was just arriving at for a masquerade that I was kindly invited to by the hostess, Shauna McQuillen. It's normal for me to go to these kinds of things without a mask, for I am a billionaire. Everyone knows who I am. As I enter the elegantly decorated crystalline ball room, where the party was being held, I was approached by many young men who were practically dying to get to dance with the famous _Tris Prior _, successful architect and fashion designer. Normally, I wouldn't have the heart to turn these many men now, but after years of being bombarded with questions by the men who I danced with, I realized that the only way to get them off my back is to ignore them, acting as if I were above them - as I am. My parents wouldn't be proud of me. They were always selfless and tried to teach me to do the same, but I was a lost cause, I'm just naturally selfish. I saunter over to the buffet, so lost in my thoughts that I don't notice the person in front of me, who I'm about to slam into.

"Watch it, dick head!" I grumble while getting off the floor.

"Oh, I'm _sorry_, was I in your way?" He spits back at me, his voice dripping with sarcasm. The man offers a hand to help me up anyways, knowing its the respectful thing to do in a situation like this. I look up at him once I stand up again, noticing the beautiful mask that he wears, in the shape of a bird flying down, its golden beak extending over his hooked nose. It's an odd colour though, starting off a light gray and slowly darkening into a black, the gold on the beak being the only colorful thing on the mask. I reach up to trace the wing of the bird, brushing my fingers along the side of his face as I do so.

"It's a beautiful mask you've got there, but I'd love to see whats underneath." I whisper, lost in the trance-like colour of his midnight blue eyes. They are even more unique than the mask, a dreaming, sleeping, waiting color. He scoffs in response.

"Don't be an idiot, Tris."

"Well, I can't help myself. You're a handsome man, you know." I respond.

"Go have fun. Just don't kill yourself." He warns. I look away from his face, at the crowd of people behind us.

"Would you like to -" I start, but stopping as I realize this strange man is gone. He disappeared silently, as if he were never there. He left no sign to indicate that he had even _existed_. I sigh, turning to leave, but not before thanking the hostess.

"Oh, I seem to have lost my key." I say to the man who is standing outside the door, looking trough the silver purse that I wore to accompany the forest green ball gown that I dressed in for the event.

"Ah, but your husband said he was taking your car home." The man says with a thick French accent.

"Oh. I must have forgotten he was leaving early." I lie easily. My _husband_? I barely knew the guy! I call for Christina and wait, the strange man who stole my car and keys consuming my thoughts the entire time.

* * *

**_SNEAK PEAK AT THE NEXT CHAPTER_**:

_"What I'm saying is that the richest things, the best things, aren't supposed to come easily. Sometimes the things that make the most sense happen when everything else doesn't."_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**A/N: Hello.**

**As I mentioned in the previous chapter, I am having a writer's block with my other story, so if you guys could give me some ideas for that fic, please do. **

**Thanks!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Divergent©**

* * *

Chapter 2:

"Wait, so he left while you weren't looking _and _ stole your keys?" Christina asks, appalled by Mystery Man's behavior.

"Yup. Then he lied to the dude out front, saying he was my husband." I tell her, picking at the sandwich I had made.

"Well, this dude's obviously a thief or something. I mean, he could've stolen from _anyone _ in that room, and you were the one who bumped into him. And you were probably the richest person there. So he probably took your keys then. Didn't intend to stay. Intended to steal some cash." Chris ponders.

"I guess that could make sense. He wasn't very nice either. Had a super cool mask though." I say, reflecting on today's events.

"Yeah? Maybe he came to apologize for stealing your car." She says, gesturing out the window and to my automobile which is just pulling into our driveway.

"Oh. Could be, but he isn't heading towards the door." I tell her, watching as he walks around our house. If _he_ even is the one to return the car. He may have given it to someone else to drive it back. I look out the back windows, searching for any sign of life.

Any sign of _him_.

But I see nothing. No indication he even exists.

"How does he do it?" Christina looks at me.

"I was just wondering the same thing."

I look at her brown eyes, which are clouded with confusion and awe.

"You should go up to bed. You've had a long night." She suggests, taking my sandwich and putting it on her own china platter.

"Okay. See you tomorrow." I say, saluting. She laughs at this gesture, but salutes back.

* * *

As soon as I enter my room, I see a lean figure standing at the window. He's wearing all black, and I can see the tips of the birds wings that are on his mask.

"Hello, Beatrice." His voice is just as I remember it, deep and unwelcoming.

"Hello, Sir." I can see him cringe at the word 'sir' and immediately regret using it. I step closer to him, and I'm now eye level with his shoulder blades. He turns to face me, and I get lost in his blue eyes, and the way that they almost seem black in this lighting.

"Well, if you don't like that term, why don't you give me a name to work with?" I whisper, running a hand across his muscular chest.

"I'm nobody." He replies, meeting my gaze evenly.

"Everybody has a name." I challenge, my hands exploring more of his torso.

"It's... Four. If you must." He seems uncomfortable with our closeness.

"Well then, Four. What did you come here for?" My hands are resting on his waist by now.

It feels _right_.

Like we are one.

And I love it.

"To return your car." He whispers, his face less than six inches away from mine.

"Now, we both know that's not true." I chide him, wrapping my arms around his neck. Four gently places his arms on my waist and sparks fly across my skin from his touch.

"Oh, but it is, Miss Prior." He says quietly. His voice is much gentler than it was at the masquerade.

"Then why are you standing so close to me?" I ask him carefully. He just looks at me, and I notice a lighter blue patch in his left iris.

"I didn't approach _you_, now, did I?" His tone is accusatory, yet kind at the same time. What is it with this guy?

Why am I so drawn to him?

"But you don't seem to mind the closeness anymore." My lips are centimeters away from his.

"I've gotten used to it." His voice in nearly in audible, but I can feel his breath on my mouth.

I should not love this situation.

But I do.

And it's wonderful.

"Well, then you shouldn't care if I do this." I mumble and press my lips to his. He stiffens under my touch, but I don't pull away.

I kiss him harder.

He adapts to the feeling of my mouth pressed to his and deepens this kiss, gently sucking on my top lip. I push him down on-to the bed, pulling back for air before smashing my mouth on-to his again.

This time, he's prepared.

* * *

By the time I wake up, it's noon and I'm in bed alone.

_Alone_.

He left me there, leaving behind no sign of his existence except for his mask and a small notebook. I twirl the eagle mask in my hands for a bit before flipping through Four's notebook. It's full of drawings of animals and flames, all in charcoal. I smile as I see the last picture.

He drew the three birds I had tattooed along my collar-bone.

And he left a note. It read:

_Tris,_

_I decided to leave before you awoke to protect you from more danger than I've already gotten you into. _

_Trust no one. _

_Don't tell anyone my 'name' or that I was here last night. _

_I know your friend saw me approach, but for all she knows we did not encounter. _

_It would be my pleasure to be of your acquaintance again, especially in the same way as this previous night. _

_Enjoy the book, but show this letter to no one. _

_You are a great woman, I enjoyed having your presence beside me while I slept. _

_It was easier for me to find sleep. _

_What I'm saying is that the richest things, the best things, don't come easily. Sometimes the things that make the most sense happen when everything else doesn't._

_Have a fantastic life. _

_Love,_

_Four_

_He said love_. A small part in my brain tells me, trying to find some sort of hope that I'll ever see him again.

And that tiny voice was right.

* * *

**_SNEAK PEAK AT THE NEXT CHAPTER_**_**:**_

_"'You said love at the end of your note.' I tell him, hoping he doesn't see me as a lost cause. _

_'Yes. I did. But we can't go through this, Tris. I don't want to hurt you more than I already have.' His eyes are pained and I blink back tears. How could he do this to me?_

_How could I fall for him?"_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**A/N: Oi!**

**Did you people not get the memo?**

**Review my ****_other_**** stories, ****_and_**** this one (PLEASE)!**

**Also, I was wondering if I should start working on a Hunger Games - Divergent crossover. I have the plan :·3**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Divergent©**

* * *

Chapter 3:

I sigh as I read through Four's note at the end of his book again, sitting on my sofa. I have the house to myself today.

Alone.

I hear a soft cracking sound coming from upstairs. It must be a bird. I listen for more sounds, like tweeting.

Nothing.

Just silence.

Confused, I look back to the notebook and begin flipping through the pages of Four's beautifully drawn animals. That's when I hear it.

Beeping.

From our safe room.

It sounds like somebody knows our code and is taking something of mine, for the sound isn't an alarm. _It can't possibly be him._

_He hasn't visited in a month_! Still, I can't help but cling on-to the tiny shred of hope that says it is him. That Four came back. I listen for the tell-tale beeping again.

Silence.

_It must be him_.

Nobody can do that.

Four's come back!

Giddy with joy, I leap up from my seat and bound up the stairs, anxious to see this man who I fell in love with after one night. I open the door to the safe room, fighting the smile off my face when I see his dark-clothed figure.

"Four?" He turns, fixating his brilliant blue eyes on me.

"Tris. Hello again." He responds. I forgot how magical his voice is.

"You came back. Why?" I ask him, scared of what his answer might be.

"2 things. The most important one, to tell you to stop. We can never be a thing. Accept it, Beatrice." He says, his eyes soft. I think of an excuse to get him to stay.

"You said love at the end of your note." I say, hoping he doesn't see us as a lost cause.

"Yes, I did. But we can't go through this, Tris. I don't want to hurt you anymore than I already have." His eyes are pained and I blink back tears. _How could he do this to me?_

_How could I fall for him?_

I'm crying now, and he comes up to me, enveloping me in his arms.

The man who hurt me is now trying to help me get over the pain.

I sniff and look up at Four, his face hidden by an identical mask has we wore on our night. The day we met.

"Why? Who _are_ you?" I ask, the tears starting to surface again.

"I'm a thief. I steal things. I don't want to do this to you." Through his response, I can tell he's hurt by this conversation as well.

"You already have." I'm mad now, pushing him away from me. As soon as he arms aren't around me, I burst into more tears. Four, being the guy that he is, comes back towards me and hugs me again, rubbing my back soothingly.

"You don't have to leave." I'm hopeful that he'll stay with me.

"I do. I don't want to put you in danger." His voice is gentle, so I know he's being sincere.

"But, you already have. I already love you!" I cry out. _Why can't he get the memo?_

"And I you. This hurts me too, Tris!" His voice is menacingly quiet.

"Whatever." I turn to leave, but when he wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me into his chest, I loose it.

"Just one more day? Christina's not coming back until Friday." I whisper.

"Only until Friday." That's 3 days. Of him.

Of _us_.

* * *

**_SNEAK PEEK AT THE NEXT CHAPTER:_**

"_'Why don't you ever take off your mask around me?'_

_'It could be dangerous.' His response is wary, not entirely true._

_'So you can't make one exception?' I say while tracing my fingers along his bare chest._"


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: Sorry I forgot to update, school's a bitch. _**

**_So, I'll try and update once a week, hopefully more, but if I can't, I apologize in advance. _**

**_GUEST WHO REVIEWED, PLEASE MAKE AN ACCOUNT SO I CAN LOVE ON YOU AS MUCH AS YOU DID ME OH MY GOD YOU'RE AMAZING._**

**_*i wrote this and didn't update for over 167 days huehue I'm only kind of sorry*._**

**_Different Guest asked me to update so here is update Different Guest. _**

**_Hahaha I haven't given up on this one I just know what I want to write and just_**

**_"There was a tree"._**

**_It's pretty great. _**

**_Thank you, loves!_**

* * *

I wake up with his nose in my hair, my head on his chest. His arm is wrapped protectively around my waist, and one of my hands in tangled in his hair. Oh, how I love moments like this. I feel him shift beneath me, and start to stretch while I relish being alone with him. I hear him sigh, and I turn my face up to look at him.

"Hey." I whisper, smiling.

"Hey." He whispers back in a huskier morning voice. Oh, just his voice can turn me on. I smile at him, and run my hand through his hair.

"What do you want to do?" I ask, cocking my head lightly to the right. He smiles, and my own grin grows.

"Spend time with you here. It's not like I can really go anywhere." He replies, and my grin turns into a frown.

"What do you do for a living?" I ask, and he sighs.

"I told you, I steal things."

"Yeah, but besides that." I press my head back onto his chest again.

"I guess the only other thing I do is sketch." He rubs his hand up and down my arm, and I shiver.

"Why don't you ever take off your mask around me?"

"It could be dangerous…" His response is wary, not entirely true.

"So you can't make one exception?" I say while tracing my fingers along his bare chest. He doesn't respond, so I lift my hand to it for him. He sucks in a breath.

"I've only known you three days." His voice is quiet as I place my fingers on the edges of his mask, lifting it up lightly.

"I don't care." I remove the mask, placing it on my desk. I stare at his face, taking every one of his features in. He truly is beautiful. His nose has a bump in the middle, his cheekbones are sharp and defined, and his eye lashes touch his eyebrows. I trace my hands over his cheekbones and his nose, causing him to close his eyes. He starts to extend his arm to replace the mask again. I grab his wrist. "Now that it's off, it stays off."

"Okay." He places his hands on my waist, pulling me into him. I kiss his jaw, and he smiles.

"I like this." I break the comfortable silence, and he nods.

"So do I." I twist my neck to look up at him.

"Then why don't you quit?"

"Tris, I can't just quit stealing. I'm one of the largest thieves in the nation. The second I stop, I go straight to jail." I press my nose into his chest comfortably.

"Okay." My head moves as I speak, and he runs a hand over my hair.

"I'm sorry." He mumbles, and I shake my head.

"It's not your fault-" I start, but he cuts me off.

"Oh it is. I had plenty of job options, and something in my 19 year old brain thought 'why not become a national criminal who is one of the top ten wanted people?'." He sighs, and I balance myself up onto his elbows to look at him.

"So? It's not your fault that…" I struggle, and he raises his eyebrows.

"It is, Tris. Stop lying to yourself." I shake my head.

"I'm not lying to anyone."

* * *

**_A/N: LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA I dare you._**

**_Shakira what does that mean._**

**_You know when you get stressed and your legs start feeling all fuzzy and disconnected from your body? Yes maybe no okay. Because that happened to me in math and it's happening to me again what. _**

**_Someone explain my body to me. _**

**_please…_**

**_And guys I have a very scattered mind so sometimes it's hard to keep all of my ideas in one story. But no, I'm not ending this one :3_**

**_That's only Angel With a Shotgun and because I seriously have no idea how to continue that one. It's gonna be on hiatus for a looooonnnnnggggg time, guys…_**

**_BUT HEY IM FINALLY FREE FROM THE CLUTCHES OF SCHOOL!1!1!1!1!_**

**_Yaaaayyyyy no more school. _**

**_I seriously suck at disclaimers but y'all know I don't own Divergent right?_**

**_Did you guys like chapter 6/8 of Little Talks? ﾟﾘﾈ_****_?_**

**_Go read it. It was fun to write. _**

**_Okay so I'm gonna tell you guys some stuff about me because you barely know me. I came up with this;_**

**_1\. Name: Hazél Raleigh Avalon Mæ (last name not listed)._**

**_2\. Favourite song: All I Want or Budapest or Honey I'm Good._**

**_3\. Favourite book: Divergent and Harry Potter (my real favourite book is way too close to my soul for me to list sorry)._**

**_4\. Hair colour: naturally brown but I'm thinking of dyeing it blond or silver-black. _**

**_5\. Eye colour: it changes!_**

**_6\. First social media: Tumblr? Twitter?_**

**_7\. First fandom: I read Divergent the year it came out but people didn't think it would be good… well well well hello there Initiates. But probably being a Swiftie. _**

**_8\. Favourite animal: kats. _**

**_9\. Favourite celebrity: Theodore Peter James Kinniard Taptiklis or Shailene Woodley or MACIE. _**

**_10\. Favourite quote: umm probably the one at the end of chapter 7/9 of Little Talks. _**

**_11\. Strangest thing that's happened to you lately: I had to use a trolley today because I couldn't carry all the books in my locker lel. _**

**_12\. Lol is no more. _**

**_13\. Theo is bæ. So is Jeelean? ﾟﾘﾏ_****_._**

**_14\. Birthday: December 13th, 1998. _**

**_15\. Favourite word: Looush (teehee)._**

**_16\. Favourite TV show: Golden Boy or Psych or Doctor Who. _**

**_17\. Miranda Sings: How to Bake a Perfect Cake. _**

**_18\. Random fact: I'm a vegetarian._**

**_19\. Siblings: Yes, a very annoying 19 year old brother… ew. _**

**_20\. Amount of letters in your name: 20…_**

**_21\. I had a question for here but I forgot what it was. _**

**_22\. ASk her your qweshtions, and she replies. Her answers are lame but at least she tries! Colleen's Corner. _**

**_23\. Nipals_**

**_24\. Chiken_**

**_25\. eat someone's soul _**

**_26\. Am now am advice giver_**

**_Okay bye._**

* * *

**_SNEAK PEEK AT THE NEXT CHAPTER:_**

_"'Tris!' A familiar voice calls, and I widen my eyes at Four. 'I got an early flight home.'_

_Four furrows his eyebrows, and I jump away from him, digging around my room for your clothing. I throw his boxers and jeans at him over my shoulder, quickly pulling on a random pair of bra and panties. He is just closing the window and jumping out when Christina opens the door to my room. _

_Well, fuck."_


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: IM NOT DEAD YOU GUYS LMAO_**

**_it's been a hella long time oops_**

**_sorry 'bout that..._**

**_GUEST FRIEND HELLO NO IM NOT ENDING THIS AND THIS UPDATE IS DEDICATED TO YOUUUUU (you you you, honey)_**

**_guys I'm so obsessed with Grease it's not even funny_**

**_k enough talk about me here's your (long awaited) chapter :3_**

**_btw it gets a little heated but nothing too bad so only read if you're comfortable with vague references to sex._**

* * *

"Four?" I step out of my bedroom cautiously, wrapping the bathrobe tighter around my body. "Four?"

Strong arms wrap around my waist, and a tiny scream escapes me.

"Hey, calm down." His voice purrs, sending chills down my spine. I turn in his grasp.

"Where'd you go?" I ask, staring into his deep blue eyes.

"To go to the bathroom. I was going to shower." Oh. So that explains the towel.

"Oh." Is all I can manage to make myself say. He laughs lightly, giving me an Eskimo kiss.

"Care to join me?" His tone his flirty, and I bat away his hands when they make their way to the loosely-tied knot on my robe.

"You better behave yourself, Mister." I waggle a finger at him, swaying my hips as I make my way towards the bathroom.

* * *

Four suckles on my neck, hands pawing at me.

"Oh," I moan, my head falling back into his shoulder. I can feel him smile against my flesh. "We should shower."

"We are showering." He mumbles, not stopping his ministrations. His hand makes it's way between my legs, and my moans get louder. When I finally turn around, he gives me a cheeky smile, and I slap at his chest.

"Wash me, peasant."

* * *

"How long will you stay with me?" I ask him, turning in my bed, feeling our bare bodies rub against each other. Four gives me a sad smile.

"Forever and ever, until you're sick and tired of seeing me."

"I don't think I could ever be sick of you."

"Trust me, you will be." He whispers, staring into my eyes with such intensity that I almost shrink backwards.

"No." I insist, and he sighs.

"What ever you want, sweetheart." He says, closing his eyes. A door bangs open and we both shoot up.

"Shit." We meet eyes, whispering in union.

"Tris!" A familiar voice calls, and I widen my eyes at Four. "I got an early flight home."

Four furrows his eyebrows, and I jump away from him, digging around my room for our clothing. I throw his boxers and jeans at him, quickly pulling on a random pair of bra and panties. He's just closing the window and jumping out when Christina opens the door.

Well, fuck. I'm standing half naked in front of my best friend, while the man who I've been having a love affair with makes a run for the woods. I don't even know if he got his shirt.

"Wow, excited to see me back, I guess." Christina laughs her loud laugh, and I let out a breath of air, managing a giggle of my own.

"Sorry." I whisper, and she waves her hand.

"It's fine, it's fine. Don't worry about it, okay? We're friends who live together. You'll see me like this every once in a while, and I'll see you like that. It's fine." She laughs, walking out of the room, "But please get dressed before you come out again!"

* * *

"So... How was New York?" I ask, trying to steer the subject away from her awful entry.

"It was fun. Though not as fun as you seemed to have had while I was away." She giggles, poking at my arm.

"What the hell does that mean?" I act offended by her accusation, and she laughs again.

"Don't think I didn't see somebody climbing out your window, Miss Tris." Christina says, waggling a finger along with her teasing. I slap at her hand.

"That was nothing. A _summer love_, if you must."

"Ooh, Tris is getting it on during her summer vacation." She chants, bursting out into hysterics along with me. I can't hold back my laughter, and I let it out, I let everything out in a series of boisterous noises and confusing actions. Just like you always do around your best friend.

* * *

I stay up late, waiting for my mystery man to come back.

Leaning my head against the cool glass of my bedroom window, sleep claws at my eyes, causing my eyelids to feel sluggish and slow. I crawl closer to the pillow on the other end of the window seat, blindly grabbing a blanket off of the floor and wrapping it around my body as I stare into the empty woods for any sign of movement... anything at all.

When I wake up, I am no longer on the window sill. Nor am I just in a bathrobe anymore, but I have an oversized shirt on. I blink my eyes awake, inhaling the scent on the shirt, pieces of my hopes falling away when I catch a trace of Christina's hand lotion. Swinging my leg out of the bed, I feel my foot land on something warm and hard. I jerk my foot backwards, cupping my hands over my mouth to muffle a scream. The body beside my bed flies up, intense eyes meeting my own. I exhale a breath that I didn't know I was holding and throw my arms around his neck.

"Caleb." I whisper, relieved.

* * *

**_a/n: trololol_**

* * *

**_SNEAK PEEK AT THE NEXT CHAPTER:_**

"_'I-it was insane. I don't know what I was thinking, spending four days with a worldwide criminal.' I confess, lowering my head. My brother wraps his arms around me comfortingly._

_'Hey, we all make mistakes. Don't worry. It's just how we go about reacting to them that makes a difference.' I offer him a teary smile, leaning in closer to him._

_'I love you. I don't know how I survived without you.' I whisper into his neck._

_'Neither do I.' He wraps his arms tighter around me._

_'I miss mom and dad, Caleb.'"_


End file.
